ONE SHOT - 6X17 IN THE BELLY OF THE BEAST
by castlebeckett12th
Summary: ¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI VULCAN SIMMONS RECURRIERA A CASTLE PARA SACAR INFORMACIÓN A BECKETT? ESTE ONE SHOT LO ESCRIBÍ HACE BASTANTE, PERO HE DECIDIDO PUBLICARLO AHORA, AUNQUE NO TENÍA PENSAMIENTO DE HACERLO, ESTE ES UNO DE MIS EPISODIOS FAVORITOS!


ONE SHOT – 6X17 – IN THE BELLY OF THE BEAST

VS- Jamás olvido una cara, Inspectora Beckett, os ha engañado, ella no es Elena.

Supo en ese instante que estaba acabada, así que llevó la mano a su arma, pero antes si quiera de llegar a ella ya la estaban apuntando.

VS- Vaya, vaya, la última vez que nos vimos me acusó de asesinato, eso está feo inspectora, soy un ciudadano ejemplar, que desfachatez.

-¿Quién te envía? ¿Quién más sabe de todo esto?

K- Vete al infierno.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando estés al borde de la muerte, veremos cuánto duras inspectora beckett.

VS- Tranquilo hablará, todos tenemos un punto débil ¿no?

K- Ya caí una vez en eso Vulcan, no lo haré más, no me afecta que hables de mi madre.

VS- Ese día aprendí una cosa más valiosa que lo de tu madre, pude ver que hay alguien capaz de amansar a la fiera, alguien a quien quieres, que estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por salvar la vida de su amada detective, ¿ves? Te conozco, sé cuál es tu punto débil.

K- Tú no tienes ni idea sobre mí, no me conoces.

VS- Ya lo veremos, volveré en media hora con un regalito, a no ser que quieras hablar y ahorrarnos todo esto.

K- No pienso abrir la boca Vulcan o debería llamarte Lazarus, estás acabado.

Llevaba más de media hora en aquella posición, atada en un sucio sillón con una pistola apuntándola directamente en la cabeza, no había posibilidad de huir, sólo esperaba que hubiesen encontrado la carta que minutos antes escribió, que le escribió, debió haberse negado a esa operación, de haberlo hecho posiblemente estaría en la cama, protegida por el calor de los brazos de su prometido, pero ella era así, no sabía decir que no a su trabajo pero si conseguía salir de aquello, intentaría cambiar las cosas, por él.

R- ¿Sabemos algo más?

VG- Por ahora nada señor Castle, lo lamento.

R- Dijo que sólo serían tres puñeteras horas, lleva dos días desaparecida por esa estúpida misión, así que no me diga que no tiene nada, hay algo que se les debe haber escapado, ella es astuta seguro que ha dejado miles de pistas que no han conseguido ver.

VG- Lamento que esté pasando por esto, pero le prometo que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano.

R- Eso no me sirve capitán.

VG- No dude un segundo que mi equipo estamos dando todo por traer a la mejor inspectora que esta comisaría ha tenido, así que no me diga que no sirve porque seremos nosotros quiénes la traigamos aquí, y ahora será mejor que se vaya a casa, en este estado no nos sirve de mucho.

Cogió la chaqueta y se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás de la comisaría, para cuando quiso darse cuenta llevaba más de diez minutos recorriendo la ciudad en coche a más velocidad de la permitida, decidió volver al loft, la capitán tenía razón, necesitaba descansar, pero no creía que fuera posible, no cuando su casa le recordaba a ella en cada esquina, cerró los ojos recordando la última vez que la vió, estaba entusiasmada con la boda lo sabía por esa sonrisa, esa que solamente dejaba ver en pocas ocasiones, sus pensamientos se vieron truncados al ver la luz del dormitorio encendida, un atisbo de esperanza le inundó al recordar que no había dejado ninguna luz encendida ni cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien más allí, así que fue corriendo para encontrarse con un teléfono y una nota, ``Si quieres verla, llama al único contacto del teléfono, si se lo cuentas a alguien, ella correrá la misma suerte que su madre´´

No dudó un instante en llamar al número indicado, y allí se encontraba, esperando una respuesta, lo más mínimo con tal de verla.

VS- Me alegra escucharle de nuevo, señor Castle.

R- ¿Quién eres?

VS- Vaya, creía que me reconocerías, aún tengo en mi memoria cuando tu querida inspectora me estampó contra el espejo de la sala de interrogatorios por llamar a su madre por lo que era.

R- Tú… Suéltala Vulcan, esto no te conviene.

VS- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso escritor?

R- Está bien, te gustan los tratos, yo entro y ella sale, qué me dices.

VS- Vaya, que caballero, hoy me siento comprensivo, está bien tenemos trato.

R- ¿Cómo puedo llegar allí?

VS- No soy tan estúpido, sé que seguramente habrás llamado a tus amiguitos para que vayan después, tranquilo, en unos instantes estarás con tu querida detective.

R- No le pongas un dedo encima o te juro que no vives para contarlo desgraciado.

Kate no dejaba de notar la mirada de uno de los guardas, pero no debía hacérselo saber, cuánto menos les cabreara mejor sería para ella, así que decidió jugar con ello.

-¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa en la policía?

K- La verdad, no lo sé.

-Es una pena, en otra situación, no habría tenido delicadeza alguna contigo.

K- No tiene por qué serlo, ya sabes, podrías desatarme, te lo compensaría, estamos solos nadie nos puede pillar, lo estás deseando.

-No me hace falta desatarte querida, no soy tan imbécil.

K- Vamos, no será lo mismo, nadie se dará cuenta.

No estaba yendo por donde ella quería la conversación, debía dejarlo zanjado o sería peor, pero antes de contestar lo tenía encima, besándola, a pesar de intentar apartarse le era casi imposible conseguirlo, empezaba a subir sus manos por su blusa, le entraban arcadas, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a pensar en Castle, en que eran sus manos y no las de ese hombre, cuando creyó que conseguiría bajarle los pantalones notó la liberación de esas manos, abrió los ojos, y repitió ese gesto varias veces ya que no podía creer que fuese él, el amor de su vida el que la había salvado una vez más, y ahora se encontraba tirado encima del guardia sin dejar de golpearle la cara, hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

R- ¡hijo de puta! ¡Inténtalo de nuevo desgraciado!

Una vez le dijo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por alguno de sus seres queridos, aquel día no lo vio tan claro, pero hoy sin duda se alegraba de ello más que nunca, para entonces sus miradas ya estaban unidas y en escasos segundos ya la estaba besando desesperadamente, notando como caían las lágrimas por la piel de su prometida.

R- Te sacaré de aquí, vámonos, les he dado esquinazo.

Los nervios no le permitían ser tan ágil cómo debería y para entonces ya era tarde, ellos estaban allí a pesar de haber conseguido desatarla.

VS- Yo que tú dejaría de hacer eso.

La tomó del brazo para ponerla tras de sí, sirviéndole de escudo, mirando sin temor a los tres hombres que allí se encontraban además del que había dejado inconsciente y que tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades de seguir vivo.

R- Teníamos un trato, yo entraba y ella salía, sabes de sobra que tengo la misma información del caso que ella, incluso más ya que he convivido estos últimos días en comisaría.

K- Rick, no.

R- Cumple tu palabra Vulcan.

VS- ¿Nunca te dijo papá que no confiases en los malos del cuento?

R- No tuve padre, pero supongo que el tuyo tampoco te habló mucho, por cierto, viene la policía hacia aquí, todo ha terminado.

VS- Para cuando lleguen tus amiguitos, yo, ya estaré en cualquier vuelo dios sabe a dónde, por cierto, no puedo consentir que hayas dejado así a uno de los míos.

Le cogieron entre dos de los guardas a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y sólo pudieron doblarle dándole un buen golpe en el abdomen que le cortó la respiración, todo ante la atenta mirada de Kate, que sabía que iba a ser duro, le dolería cada golpe como si fuera suyo, tan sólo pedía que los chicos llegaran pronto.

VS- Todo depende de usted inspectora, habla y no le causaremos ningún daño.

R- No, amor, no lo hagas, por mí.

VS- Empecemos, ¿por qué la enviaron aquí?

…

VS- ¿Beckett?

…

VS- No queremos que su prometido sufra ningún daño, vamos responda.

…

VS- Se lo repetiré por última vez, ¿por qué la enviaron aquí?

…

VS- Usted lo ha querido, Campbell, todo tuyo.

Le sumergió la cabeza en agua helada repetidamente, sin piedad ninguna, sin tiempo si quiera para respirar, no, era demasiado para ella verle así, iba a hablar, no importaba si con ello sólo conseguía que la mataran antes, no le importaba, pero para cuando iba a abrir la boca él le dirigió una mirada de súplica, le pedía que no se rindiera, por él.

K- ¡Déjalo! ¡Apenas puede respirar!

VS- Campbell, para.

Le volvieron a sentar en la silla, no sin antes recibir un buen gancho que le dejó aturdido.

K- ¡Dejadlo ya, joder! ¡Me enviaron para levantar una tapadera, vuestra tapadera, ellos no tienen ni idea de quiénes sois! ¡Eso es todo!

VS- No soy imbécil inspectora.

K- ¡Es todo!

VS- Sabe, todo habría sido más fácil si él nunca hubiera estado en su vida, nunca habría abierto de nuevo esa vieja herida, nunca me habría conocido, ahora estaría en casa tranquila, y no así, no puedo creer que sea capaz de dar su vida por quien la ha arruinado, primero tuvo que matar al asesino de su madre por salvarle, después el tiroteo, y ahora aquí, a punto de morir y todo por un escritor falto de inspiración.

K- ¡No hables así de él! ¡Rick! No tienes la culpa de nada de esto, ellos la tienen.

VS- ¿Qué sabes del caso de tu madre? ¿Qué sabes de quién está detrás?

K- Aunque supiera quien fue el hijo de perra que le hizo aquello nunca te lo diría, nunca.

VS- Está bien, Campbell, esta vez no pares, haz lo que quieras con él, ninguno de ellos dirá nada más, debemos irnos, deben estar al caer las patrullas, acaba con el trabajo.

De nuevo comenzaron a hundirle la cabeza en el agua helada, estaba pálido, ella no dejaba de gritar que le soltaran, que le dejasen en paz, en ese momento retomó la consciencia el guarda que estaba tumbado que entre risas comenzó a golpear a Rick con patadas, se oyeron las sirenas y volvió a girarse hacia mí.

-Ya no está el gilipollas de tu escritor para molestarnos preciosa.

K- La policía está aquí, en unos minutos te encontrarán y será peor.

-Me pillarán, lo sé, pero al menos acabaré con mi cometido.

No dejaba de tocarla por todas partes, a pesar de los golpes de Kate, estaban solos, los demás habían huido tras el sonido de la sirena.

De nuevo llegaron los besos, las lágrimas, metió sus manos por la ropa interior de Kate, en contra de sus intentos por soltarse, era prácticamente imposible, la complexión de ese hombre triplicaba a la suya, y dejó de resistirse.

-Todas las fieras se amansan inspectora, acabemos con esto preciosa.

R- Dé..déjala.

Fue su último suspiro antes de caer derrotado, un suspiro que le permitió tomar la pistola de su prometida de la esquina y pegarle un tiro en la cabeza a ese desgraciado, para después perder las fuerzas y caer contra la pared.

En ese instante la inspectora se lanzó a sus brazos sin siquiera pensarlo, sin poder parar las lágrimas, al fin todo había terminado, ya había jugado muchas veces con sus vidas, se merecían un descanso, así lo habría querido su madre, ya le daría justicia en otro momento.

K- Tranquilo, estaremos bien, los chicos entrarán en cualquier momento.

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

K- ¿Qué ocurre? Hace días que te noto distante, siquiera me tocas ni me besas, no sé qué ha pasado.

R- He estado pensando, en lo que ocurrió aquella noche, tenía razón, la muerte de Montgomery, de Coonan, tu tiroteo, que ese enfermo te pusiera las manos encima, todo, es culpa mía, tienes razón estoy alejado, el pesar en tocarte me repugna Kate, al igual que debería pasarte a ti, no puedo, es asqueroso, nunca volveré a ponerte unas manos encima, porque esto se ha terminado, no puedes destruir tu vida Kate, no así, no de este modo, no por mí.

K- Nunca me repugnaría un beso tuyo, al igual que una caricia, ¿sabes por qué? Porque estoy enamorada de ti, del hombre que me dijo una vez que haría cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos, del hombre que se interpuso entre una bala, del hombre que me salvó de morir en aquel hangar, del hombre que hace brillar mis días, del hombre que hace unos meses se arrodilló y me hizo la mujer más dichosa del mundo al pedirme matrimonio.

R- No puedo, Kate.

K- Inténtalo, hazme recordar tus manos sobre mí, borra ese sucio recuerdo, por favor.

Le retiró un mechón del rostro para comenzar a besarla con fuerza, con rabia, con desesperación, como si no quisiera parar por temor a defraudarla, pero para eso estaba ella, para frenarle, para hacerle mirarla a los ojos, para recordarle todo el amor que existía entre ambos y así entre caricias y lentos besos terminaron en la cama, como debieron haber acabado aquella mañana, aquel día que siempre les quedará en la memoria.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!


End file.
